In general, in the case of a cutter for cutting a difficult-to-machine material such as Inconel, titanium, and high manganese steel, a superhard insert tip of the cutter is frequently damaged due to high hardness and high toughness of a material.
To solve the problem, superhard tool companies control the damage to the superhard tool by increasing toughness of the superhard tool itself by adjusting the amount of cobalt of the superhard tool or changing a cutting edge. However, this method is not an optimum solution for cutting a material having high hardness and high toughness.
In addition, even though one side of the superhard insert tip is abraded, the superhard insert tip may be used again four or more times by machining the other side thereof, but if the superhard insert tip is damaged, the damaged superhard insert tip needs to be immediately replaced with a new superhard insert tip.